Naya Hitomi
}} Naya Hitomi, the Super High School Level Geologist, is a character in Danganronpa: Hope for the Hopeless and one of sixteen students forced to participate in the Killing School Mountain Trip. History Early Life Everything started off normal for Hitomi. Both of her parents would be busy on occasion, but otherwise everything was normal. On one particularly memorable Friday, her school went on a trip to a nearby cave. An accident happened while she and her class were underground separating most of them and leaving her trapped in a tight enclosure for two days before her one group managed to escape and get help. Nobody died, but she never forgot the incident. From that point on she became severely claustrophobic. For the longest time the event had a noticeable impact on her to the point where her father temporarily quit his profession to help her. It was then that she was given a few of the cheaper geology tools and taught how to read them in hopes that she would see that she was safe and feel soothed. It worked almost overnight however, it made attempt to find out everything there was to know about geology and obsessively check any readings she could find. She did extensive research on everything from rock formations to types to seismology to water tables. All to supplement the things in which she was really worried. She would check most buildings that she commonly visited for their safety such as her high school though she would only do so once. She was caught a few times but most people let her continue anyways. Her hobby quickly became known afterwards. However it wasn’t until she successfully predicted a minor earthquake and contacted authorities with proof that she was given the title Super High School Level Geologist. Downfall Killing School Mountain Trip Creation and development Naya Hitomi was one of the last characters created for the original project when the creator needed an outsider to be executed for a trial when nobody was blackened. Her talent was created for the sole purpose of the execution spectacle and has remained the same in this version despite being given a bigger role. Her personality was created to provide a base of rationality for the other characters. Appearance Hitomi has a slimmer build than most people her age, an average weight, and a darker shade of white skin because of more time spent outside. Her eyes are a hazel brown and her hair is a pine green that goes down past her shoulders and. Two braids hang from the front but the rest hang free from behind her. Hitomi’s uniform is fairly straightforward. She wears a plain light tan shirt with long sleeves. Her shirt has dark green trims, a pocket over her left breast with a dark green rim, a black and gold school insignia over the pocket, and a buttoned collar. She also wears a tie that follows a dark and green pattern with black diagonal stripes. Her skirt is pleated dark green. Her shoes a a dark brown and her socks are a light shade of green and go just past her knees. Her outdoor uniform is a bright pink parka with white fur and matching winter pants that go all the way down her legs. She also wears snow boots, tan gloves and tan rimmed snow goggles. Personality Hitomi is usually a calm individual. She is generally the most neutral and the second least excitable of the group. As a result she often has the widest range of emotions out of anybody else in her class. She is often level headed even in the face of most adversity and tries to think her actions through before she does anything. Often, she tries to encourage others to do the same. The only exception to this seems to be her trust of her classmates. While she is usually not the most agreeable, she is usually willing to help whenever she is needed. This turns into a problem when she thinks others behave the way that she does. One circumstance that makes her behave differently is that she has an acute claustrophobia. Being in any semi-tight space will make her nervous and being trapped in such spaces will reduce her to a sobbing, hyperventilating wreck. She still has nightmares about the time she was trapped underground and gets therapy as a result of it. This has also led to some degree of fixation and some compulsive checking of a base of a building’s safety as well as nearby geography though she usually doesn’t want others to notice and one time is enough to ease her worry. Hitomi seems to hate her talent compared to some of the other students. She sees it as a means to an end and it makes her feel safer and calmer. She also wants to feel like she is in control of such situations and sees her talent as a means to do that. Because of this, she takes her talent more fervently than most other classmates despite hating it and treats it like a matter of life and death. Abilities Super High School Level Geologist Hitomi is knowledgeable in every art of geology especially seismology. She has over the course of her career helped her father examine several building safety features and even identified problems as well propose solutions that other people could not find. As a Geologist, she also knows everything there is to know about rock formations as well types of rocks and gems. Relationships Monokuma Nishi Toshiro Machi Satu Shiro Michihiro Saeki Masu Sama Koetsu Eto Uzuki Koike Juichi Sanda Iwane Senji Kenazane Wakuni Shoda Yakawa Shoda Yasui Katai Seno Sotatsu Sasori Renzo Tanabe Kenzaburo Asato Tara Fujima Terao Sunada Kazuko Trivia Category:Nature-based Talents Category:Science-based Talents Category:Talent: Geologist